Hyaku Shudai
by Mistress 535
Summary: NEW CHAPTER! Title means 'Hundred Theme'. More details inside.
1. Theme 95: Journey

Piccolo and DragonBall Z are not mine no matter how much I wish they were. Nozomi Sensono, and all non-canon characters, locations, etc. presented here within are mine. Please ask before using them, or at least give me mad props. 

I've been doing a 100 theme art challenge at Deviant Art for a while now, and I decided to start doing a 100 theme fan fiction challenge here to help me get over my writer's block. They aren't going to be in any specific order, and anyone who would like the themes I'm using, feel free to drop me a line and let me know. There may also be several themes involved in one story, aka chapters of the same story following a different theme for each chapter. Should be fun. At least it'll be interesting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nozomi looked up from her book, watching Piccolo open his eyes, and she turned her head at another set of knocks. Getting up to answer the door, dozens of questions ran rampant through her mind. No one ever visited, and if they did, they gave plenty of prior notice. Opening the door, she looked curiously at the officially dressed man standing on the other side that bowed low. She bowed back, watching him reach into a sleeve and pull out a scroll, handing it to her with another bow.

"His royal highness, Yon Tao, king of the Eastern kingdom, would like an audience with you," the herald said in a slightly squeaky voice, "Word has reached him of your many achievements, and he requested your presence at his upcoming birthday celebration."

She had looked at the royal seal and had opened the scroll as he talked, her eyes narrowing slightly as a coppery smell emanated along with the smell of the ink, but she nodded. It wouldn't hurt after all; the boy king was turning 15, and there was a lot to celebrate since the world had been restored since the catastrophic events following Buu's arrival and defeat, "I'll be there on the appointed date."

"The king will be very pleased," the man said, bowing low again.

She bowed to dismiss him, and closed the door, holding the re-rolled scroll under her nose, her eyes narrowing again.

"Something wrong?" Piccolo asked, watching her look at him and smile.

"No. I was just thinking of what to wear," she said, looking him over, "Though you'll need more help with that than I will."

He frowned at her, "Who said I was going on this little journey?"

She smirked, leaning up so that their lips almost touched, "I did."

xxxx

They waited while the palace gates opened up, seeing two long rows of armored guards lined up on both sides of the path leading to the royal procession seated in front the palace's main entrance. Nozomi was suddenly glad she had worn her gi as the guard saluted them. Piccolo raised a brow as they began walking, two mounted guards riding on either side of the human wall and out of the gates before they closed. Movement to her left caught her attention, and she turned her head, seeing a figure clad in black, hooded robes was matching them step for step behind the guards.

She raised a brow as the hood turned, and saw a pale, mask-like face for an instant before the figure stopped . They reached the steps and began climbing them, stopping when they stood about ten feet before the king and could go no further. Nozomi bowed, surprised when Piccolo did as well, albeit a bit stiffly.

No words were said for a long moment, until a courtesan stepped forward and held out her hand. She reached into her sleeve and handed over her invitation, fighting a sneeze at the heavily-powdered woman's equally heavy perfume. The scroll was handed to the king, who looked at it with boredom before passing it on.

"So you're Nozomi Sensono," he said, looking over her and Piccolo's plain attire, "For some reason I figured you'd look different."

She raised a brow, "You asked for the presence of a warrior highness, not a member of royalty."

There were a few startled gasps, and Piccolo bit the inside of his cheek; leave it to Nozomi to be forward with everyone.

"True," Tao replied, looking her over again, taking in her visible figure and face, "Though I will say I haven't seen another warrior that could be considered as beautiful."

"A natural accident, I assure you," she replied dryly, "If my attire bothers you, I can attempt to accommodate you."

"No need. Someone will show you to your room,. I hope you will find your stay here acceptable," the king said, smiling at her.

She knew he was talking down to her then, and she frowned, "I'm sure."

"Will your . . . Bodyguard be staying with you?" he asked, looking at Piccolo.

"He's not my bodyguard, and yes," she said, not going any further with the explanation.

"Very well," he said, waving a hand, "Shosho, take them to their quarters. I will expect to see you again at my table tonight."

She bowed again and followed the woman she guessed was 'Shosho', looking back and seeing the robed figure kneeling at the king's side.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know it's short, but it's late and I'm tired, and I'm over my writer's block for the moment, so I'm going to attempt to finish another chapter of DBI.


	2. Theme 70: Unexpected

"I don't like it." 

Piccolo opened his eyes, seeing she was still pacing, "What?"

"Something's not right here," replied, feeling uneasy.

"You were the one who agreed to come," he said, then grumbled, "And dragged me along."

"If all he wants is to talk to me, why go through all this pomp?" she countered, stepping behind the screen to change into the gown she'd brought, "Why not just talk?"

"Because, he's a king," Piccolo sighed, watching her walk back out.

"How does this look?" she asked after she'd tossed her hair up into a simple bun.

"Fine," he said, eyeing her leg through the high slit, "You sure that's appropriate?"

"It's a traditional gown, P-sama," she growled, sitting down at the vanity and lining her eyes with kohl, going back to her point, "Don't you think something feels . . . Weird?"

"I haven't noticed," he said, not wanting to admit that he did, "You're just paranoid."

She frowned at him, "And you're just stupid."

"No one's keeping you here you know," he said seriously, "You can just walk out."

"That would be rude," she said, then sighed, "Then again, look who I'm talking to. It's his birthday and he requested my presence. I may not be obligated, but it was damn flattering, okay."

"Why hasn't he asked you before?" he pointed out, "You've been retired for over two years. Why the interest in you now?"

She shot him a glare, "At least someone's interested in me."

He scowled, "What are you getting at?"

"Nothing," she said, getting up at the knock on the door, "Are you going with me?"

"No," he replied, "But I am going to have a look around."

"See you later then," she said coolly.

"Nozomi. . ."

She paused, looking back at him, raising a brow.

"You look . . . You look nice," he said, mentally rolling his eyes.

She smiled, getting what he meant, "Thank you."

She followed her escort to what she assumed was the dining hall, and saw it was merely a small side room with a low dining table on an ornately carved platform. The king was already seated, a cup of tea in his hands, and the escort bowed to him before leaving.

"Please, have a seat," Tao said, waving his almost dainty hand at a cushion across from him.

She removed her shoes before she stepped onto the platform, making herself comfortable. Tao snapped his fingers and the sound of a door sliding open behind her made her aware he'd put her in a very vulnerable position, but outwardly she remained stoically silent. An attendant entered with a cup and poured her tea while another followed and with a tray of food. The fact it was already plated also unnerved her, and she was beginning to become irate. Either the king was ignorant, rude, or he was really trying to poison her. She supposed she made her point when she calmly sat there as he began eating.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"A wise man never takes what is sat before him at a powerful table," she replied, "Unless everyone has taken it from the same container."

She watched him give her a sly smile and hold up his plate, "Then trade with me."

She did just that, seeing momentary shock and anger on his face. Obviously he thought his offer was enough to gain her trust, and he frowned again as she began eating. He began eating from her untouched plate and she wondered what Piccolo was doing.

x

He walked silently down the quiet hall, his senses straining as he paused at a door, slowly pushing it open. Blinking, he walked in, raising a brow as he looked warily around. It was completely empty, devoid of even a picture on the wall. He turned to leave, seeing a black robed figure blocking his way. It reached up and pulled down its hood, and his eyes flew wide.

"You!" he growled, feeling a sudden sharp pain in his arm. Looking down, he pulled a long, thin dart out of his arm with a snarl. Ready to kill, the room began swimming as he threw it to the side, not making it a step before he collapsed.

x

She took her glass of mulled wine and watched the king take a sip before she ventured one of her own, liking the mixture of spices used. The food had been delicious, but after taking his food from him, the king hadn't been keen on engaging her in much conversation. Though he did seem content on just looking at her with a gaze that she found to be calculating and predatory.

"I suppose you're beginning to wonder why it is I've brought you here," he said calmly, watching her finish her wine.

"It's crossed my mind," she said, feeling warm.

"There's been a lot of talk about you lately," he replied, seeing her cheeks were flushing, "Especially after the Tenkaichi Budokai."

"Has there," she said blankly, her glass slipping and hitting the table, her body slumping after it, "Damn you."

"There has," he continued, watching her fingers twitch, "And then I heard about your association with the Solarian Temple, and realized that some of the rumors must have an inkling of truth about how powerful you really were. So I decided to test you against my most powerful warriors."

"So you drugged me?!" she spat, glaring at him.

"I had to. You see, I knew you wouldn't willingly pit yourself to the death with my elite guard, so I decided not to give you much of a choice," he smirked.

"I do have a choice," she growled, raising her ki to burn up the drug he'd used faster, "When this wears off, I'll rip you apart."

"I see. I guessed you might react this way, so I decide to procure a small piece of insurance," he said, snapping his fingers.

She had managed to push herself up on her elbows, when the robed figure she'd seen when they arrived entered, tossing something on the table. It landed with a familiar thud, and she stared at it, growling, "What have you done with him?!"

"I've got him tucked away, his ki sealed as an added safety measure," Tao replied, "I assure you, he'll be fine. Provided you play along. If you didn't, I can't guarantee you that either of you will make it out alive."

"Fine," she snapped, wondering how this brat had been wished back with all the 'good people', "I don't have a choice."

"I'm glad you see it my way," he said, looking at the figure and giving a slight nod.

She felt a slight prick on her neck, collapsing again before her vision faded to black., the last thing she saw was Piccolo's turban lying on the table.


End file.
